


... Care to join me?

by KingHarryHart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHarryHart/pseuds/KingHarryHart
Summary: 'I'm going outside to make out... care to join me?'





	... Care to join me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so apologies in advance. 
> 
> I just wanted to contribute to the Roxlin fandom, since it gets dwarfed by other pairings in the Kingsman fandom.
> 
> The summary quote is from a list of prompt starters from tumblr that I'm going to try and fill.
> 
> I have a Kingsman side blog on tumblr at galahadsavestheday, if that's your kind of thing.

‘Wotcha wearin’ t’ the party on Saturday?’ Eggsy asked as he flopped down on Roxy’s bed, scratching her poodle behind the ears. 

Every year the Kingsman agency would throw a huge ball to celebrate their shared accomplishments, inviting all members of staff from agents to handlers, to the smaller support staff such as dog trainers and the tailors. It was an event that many agents looked forward to, a chance for them to have some fun and socialise as a collective rather than them all be scattered across the globe. As a result, Eggsy had not stopped talking about it, he was like an eager little kid. In all honesty, the ball had completely slipped Roxy’s mind. She was completely unaware of the upcoming event until Eggsy excitedly asked her what she was planning on wearing. 

‘I have no idea, Eggsy. I completely forgot that it was this week. I probably just won’t go.’ Roxy sighed.

‘But you ‘ave t’ go!’ Eggsy cried, looking genuinely distraught at the idea of his best friend missing out on the party. ‘Ev’ryone is goin’. Ev’ryone! Y’know, includin’ Merlin. Y’know ‘im, right? That guy you drunkenly confessed to fancying the pants off of!’

Roxy scowled. It had been a moment of absolute weakness when she had accidentally blurted that she found Merlin attractive. She hadn’t meant to. She just wanted Eggsy to stop gushing about how perfect Harry looked, so she had opened her mouth and stupidly declared that Merlin was much more her type. She had meant it to be a fleeting comment, not something for either of them to obsess over. But of course, things are never that simple. The minute the words had escaped her mouth, Eggsy had lit up like a Christmas tree and began teasing her mercilessly. On her end, she had sobered a little bit and actually began giving it some thought. Merlin certainly was a handsome man, with his calm strength and his angled jaw. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it since.

‘Oh hush, Eggsy! Either way, I have nothing to wear so I’m not going!’ Roxy said, throwing her hands up in the air. 

‘That’s not a good enough excuse, Rox. Get your purse, we’re goin’ shoppin’.’ Eggsy replied, a sly smirk spreading across his face. 

\- 

Roxy was not enjoying herself at all. There were too many people, and the music was far too loud. And her dress was rather restrictive. Eggsy had picked it out, it was a deep red colour with a high collar but incredibly well-fit with a split up to the thigh. Admittedly, it looked good on her, and in her fantasy world she could hope that she might catch Merlin’s attention in such a bold outfit. But sadly, that was just a fantasy it seemed, and therefore her only solace at this party was the free-flowing alcohol. She looked across the ballroom and saw Eggsy apparently having the time of his life being twirled around by Harry on the dancefloor. She doesn’t know how he’s managed to get Harry to dance with him, but Roxy hopes it leads to what Eggsy is hoping for. Honestly, just so she can get a break from having to constantly having to console Eggsy that Harry isn’t noticing him. 

Bored of watching her best friend, Roxy cast her eyes across the room once again. Kingsman had really gone all out with the decorations; the room was covered in streamers and balloons. Roxy continued her perusal of the party before finally settling on the undoubtable form of Merlin. He was gazing out at the mass of swirling, dancing bodies on the dancefloor, just as she had been and it didn’t look like he had spotted her from the other side of the room. She downed the last of her champagne, feeling the rush of alcohol flood her veins, and resolutely strutted to where Merlin was stood.

‘Hey there, Merlin, having a nice time?’ 

Merlin startled, he obviously hadn’t noticed her approaching him from his left. 

‘Ah Lancelot, good evening. I’m having a fine time. How about yerself?’

‘Must you call me Lancelot, Merlin?’ Roxy sighed. ‘It’s a social event. Call me Roxy, please.’

‘Right, Roxy. I don’t believe ye answered my question, lass.’

‘I must admit that this isn’t the ideal way I’d like to spend my Saturday night. However, I can’t complain about my current company’. Roxy grinned before biting her lower lip, her tipsiness fuelling her confidence. 

‘Roxy…’ Merlin began hesitantly.

‘What’s that Merlin? Cat got your tongue? Don’t you enjoy my company too?’

‘Ah, well, aye I do.’

‘Good.’ Roxy murmured, reaching out to smooth Merlin’s lapel, resting her palm against his chest for just a little bit too long to be completely innocent.

‘Roxy, what are ye doing?’

‘I think you’re very handsome, you know, Merlin. Wouldn’t want you to appear unpresentable in anyway now would we?’

‘Ye think I’m attractive?’

‘Of course!’ Roxy replied with a coy smile, stroking down his chest once again.

‘Er, well, thank ye Roxy.’

‘As fun as this chat has been, Merlin, I’m going outside to make out… care to join me?’ At the conclusion of her sentence, Roxy spun on her heels heading towards the exit, pausing to throw a cursory glance over her shoulder. 

Several emotions could clearly be seen flitting across Merlin’s face: confusion, disbelief, apprehension, and there underlying it all, arousal. Roxy could almost see the cogs whirring inside his head, debating the pros and cons of taking her up on her offer. She continued to walk towards the patio doors, giving him space to decide for himself if this was something he actually wanted. She wouldn’t want someone to think her ungentlemanly by forcing Merlin’s hand, or mouth rather. 

Once outside in the cool evening air, Roxy perched herself on one of the low walls in the mansion’s grounds, and let a deep breath rattle through her body. The chill of the night had sobered her significantly. What was she thinking, flirting with Merlin like that? He was going to think she was some kind of hussy. He wasn’t going to come after her, she realised after sitting in the gardens for several minutes, and she had made a fool of herself. How was she going to live this down? What if Merlin didn’t think she was professional and tried to fire her for sexual harassment? Roxy buried her face into her hands. Just as she was on the precipice of actually crying at her stupidity, she felt a large hand on her bare shoulder. It couldn’t be Merlin, surely, it was probably just Eggsy checking up on her. 

Roxy slowly pulled her face out of her hands, only just managing to keep her tears at bay to peer up at the face the hand belonged to.

‘Now then, Roxy, there’s no need for tears, lass.’ Merlin whispered, swiping the lone tear slipping down her cheek. 

‘I’m sorry, Merlin. I was completely out of line. I shouldn’t have propositioned you like that. It was so unprofessional, but please don’t fire me. I’m so sorry.’ Roxy babbled, struggling to look Merlin in the eye.

‘Does that mean yer invitation no longer stands? That’s a shame.’

‘Wh-what?’ Roxy blinked up at Merlin, utterly confused by the turn of events. 

‘Well, ye see, after standing ‘round like a goon in there trying to stop my head imploding after receiving such a generous offer from such a beautiful young lady, I realised that it was too good an offer to turn down. Especially seeing as I’m very much interested in ye, and where this could potentially go for us.’ 

‘I think you need to prove it to me, Merlin.’ 

Merlin grasped both of Roxy’s hands in his and hauled her up to her feet. She teetered slightly into Merlin’s chest, readjusting to being stood in her heels. Merlin cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb across her skin. With his other hand he caressed the side of her neck, slowly pushing her chin up to a more accessible angle. 

‘Do you still want to make out outside, Roxy?’ Merlin crooned, his breath mingling with Roxy’s as he moved closer and closer to her face. 

‘Yeah.’ She breathed, and with that he swooped down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. 

Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up against him, her body flush to his from shoulder to hip. 

At the sound of a wolf whistle and a crudely shouted ‘get a room’ from none other than Roxy’s best friend, she pulled away slowly, but Merlin chased her mouth pressing small pecks against her lips. 

‘Merlin!’ Roxy laughed, jerking her head out of the way from his onslaught of kisses. He still had a tight hold on her hips pulling her closer.

‘Mmm, yes Roxanne?’ Merlin murmured, nudging her nose with his own. 

‘I think I’m going to head towards my room here at the estate and perhaps see where this could go in a different setting… care to join me?’

‘Just try and stop me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! 
> 
> If anyone is interested in the inspiration for Roxy's dress you can find an image here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/48/1a/f3481a04a815af79338b7f5f81cf1a78.jpg


End file.
